A Collar and Black Eyeliner
by No-Chan
Summary: It's not your normal love between Riku and Sora, if it can even be called love! Summery is inside. Warning Yaoi so don't read if you don't like! Rape, Language, Etc.
1. My Name Is?

Summary- Sora Okuse has to share his apartment room with a newbie to Traverse Town, Riku Shimizu. He doesn't like Riku at first, just views him as another fuckbuddy to be. But then finds out he does like him. Very much. Now what about that collar around his neck, is he ever going to take it off? And what if an old problem comes back into town? WARNING YAOI!

PairingsRxSSxSMany more inside!

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately No-Chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but she does own a few nifty little key chains of Riku! She also owns nothing of Final Fantasy although she does have the games, so it be all cool.

Warning: It shows mention of yaoi, profanity, a rape scene later, Riku being the weak one (But not for long, it's only this chapter and the next most likely, then it will be the same cocky bastard you know!), Sora being a little manwhore (Slut/hoe/stripper; whatever works for you), and that should be about it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Collar and Black Eyeliner

By: No-Chan

Chapter.1.

My Name Is...?

Sora's POV

I looked around at the dark hallway and continued to walk down it. No light came from the windows or from any of the rooms but it's not like it really mattered. I could see perfectly well in the dark without it.

My heart was still beating from the run but I knew I was safe inside here. They would never think to look here. Sweat fell down my face, but I wiped it away and walked.

Stopping before the door that read 147, I pulled the key from my pocket and pushed it into the doorknob, which then gave a soft metallic clink in return. I shoved it open and rushed inside, shutting the door rather quickly, after I had grabbed the key.

I leaned against the wooden door for a few moments as I let my breath go back to a normal pace. You would think that after all the times I have done this I would be used to it. But I guess not.

Slowly I slumped down to the ground and closed my eyes, but opening them again to stare at the darkness of the room which to me wasn't that dark. My hands went to my neck, and I moved the collar around quickly, giving me a small rope burn. A few posters were up on the walls despite the rather crud things they had on them and what they said, and also against the rule that the land master had made, but he liked me to much to fuss.

A dresser stood next to the closet door which was ajar, something holding it open which I knew was a few shirts balled together. On top of the dresser a candle stood, some of it already melted. Next to it was a lighter, and a few other bits of odd things but that was it.

My eyes moved over to the two beds that sat on opposite sides of the room. A stand was next to each of them although one had a lamp on it, along with an alarm clock. That was my side, the bed with black covers.

The other bed had covers although no one slept on it. I shared my room with no body but maybe that was for the better. I liked how it was always quiet in here with no one to talk to. Just the overwhelming dark and silence. The only thing I needed to stay alive. Well almost. I couldn't go on with out sex either.

I stood up and slowly moved to my bed, stripping down to my boxers. My foot hit something as I moved to which I gave a small curse at, then I flopped down on the bed rather happily. Closing my eyes again, I welcomed the Sandman and slept.

-(X)-

I cracked open my eyes and glared at the clock which just glared back at me with it's big ugly letters saying 9:27. The Darth Vader figure at the top holding a saber just scowled and I considered knocking it down, but I decided against it since it would take up my time. I closed my eyes again and didn't open them even when I thought I heard someone come in.

-(X)-

"Uhhm..." I mumbled incoherently as I felt someone brush past my shoulder. I ignored it. It's not like I shared a room with anyone. And I was never going to. For one, everyone was scared shitless of me after I set the last neighbor on fire. Hey it's not my fault that she was a big bitch.

I gave a chuckle as my mind replayed the scene over and over. The other thing, I was the Bad-Ass of the apartments. Defiantly not self-proclaimed. Even my friends would fear for the kid if he got sent in here with me. I don't really 'play' nicely with others. And the fact that I have a certain liking for bondage doesn't help the fact.

The poor kid would get molested on some level. Although if it was a girl I guess I would have to live with it even if I wore her eyeliner and mascara when I couldn't find mine.

I rolled over onto my back, my eyes still shut and could feel myself drift off again. It's a good thing it's a Sunday, no work.

-(X)-

I snapped open my eyes, and smiled a silent smile. A rose scent circled the room, which was mingled with the faint scent of mint. Odd, I don't remember lighting anything. It made me feel kinda light-headed. Like I have no cares, or as if I'm floating. I thought I heard feet moving but I dismissed any thought that someone was inside my room.

"SHIT!" A crashing sound could be heard with in the room, destroying my peaceful daze, and I shot up, my eye's quickly zeroing in on the only person in the room. My room.

"Who the Hell are you?!" I snapped at him as I leaped out of my bed, walking over to where a glass vase had fallen on the floor. He just stared at me for a few moments then busied himself with cleaning up the glass.

This just further pissed me off. You don't ignore me when I ask you something. I shot out my hand and grabbed one of his wrists, an angry frown on my face. He just looked up at me and then struggled to remove his hand from my grasp. I may be skinny and have a twig-like figure but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I smirked at his obvious distress as he continued to try to shake my grasp off of him. Damn he just might get his hand free. I let him go. To tell the truth he probably would have gotten his hand out of my grasp if I hadn't let him go. He glared at me.

Ha, who hasn't glared at me?

He stood up and that was when I realized that he was taller then me, not that it phased me or anything. Now that I really looked at him I noticed his shiny silver hair, and how his skin had a natural glow to it, kinda like alabaster skin. The shirt he wore was black and skin tight, with a little yellow and white vest over it. His baggy jeans were lower then they should been giving me a nice view of his nave. I also noticed the rippling on his abdomen giving signs of a six pack. Yep, It's a gay.

I reached out with my hand again as I let it touch his abdomen which I had just been admiring. He shuddered as I did this and a small smirk showed on my face. I moved my hand up-wards, making sure to keep my hand firmly resting on his skin.

I reached his neck and I felt him freeze up slightly, his expression unreadable. I let my hand go up, caressing his cheek, which had a faint pink tint to them. I moved closer so that I stood in front of him, and I let my hand fall to his shoulder, placing the other one on his right side.

I moved up and felt him tense even further, but I still didn't stop. I placed my mouth on his collarbone in eager, and sucked on the silk soft skin. I could hear the moan escape from his lips, as well as feel it move from his chest. I began to walk forwards and he complied easily. He fell backwards on his bed and as I let a chuckle move from my mouth, knowing it would vibrate around his throat. I swirled my tongue around on his skin and nipped it just for fun. He gave another moan while trying to say something. I moved my mouth away from his throat and smiled at him. I stared at the hickey that had formed for a little while, before turning my attention back to him. Pa-the-tic. He gave in way to quickly.

"What did you say, Hmm? I didn't quite catch it." He stared at me for a few moments then sat up, although I pushed him back down. My hand moved close to his groin and I squeezed the inside of his thigh, to which he gasped at.

I laughed at him.

"S-stop." He squeaked. It's hard to believe that he was older then me.

"Hmm, You smell like mints... I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?"

I could feel the hard-on through his pants, even if he was still trying to push me off.

"What? Don't you like this?" I asked as he gave up to struggling and laid still.

I unzipped his pants and had slid them down a bit, but it didn't seem like he noticed at all that much, considering he had this blank look on his face. Guess I better do something about that.

I straddled him and saw his eyes' grow wide in surprise instead of that distant look from a little while ago. I wonder if he still is a virgin? I fastened my hands around his wrists, and gave a little laugh.

Then he did something weird or cool, however your mind thinks. It seemed as if he wrapped his hands on the top part of my wrist, and twisted it. I gave a little yelp and slightly fell off of him, but that was all he needed obviously. In a split-second I was under him, and he was straddled on me!

He gave a small triumphant laugh and leaned close to my face, my hands above me. As he leaned down we touched and I gave a little gasp in my pleasure.

"Now it's my turn. What is your name?" He asked this as he leaned so close to my face that I'm sure that if he had come another inch we would have kissed. Not that I would mind.

I smiled at him and leaned up licking the tip-part his nose with my tongue. "Sora Okuse. Now what is your name?"

"I feel nice today,"He said at a normal tone, although it was yelling sarcasm."My name is Shimizu Riku."

And that was when the door to the room burst open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes my first fanfic, hope it ain't to crappy. Aren't you proud of me! Okay, well you really shouldn't but still. Okay, it's not really my first since I have a few thrown all over my computer (Is that even possible?). But this one I will complete. Please Review or else I will go cry. Yes I except flames but nothing to hateful, after all you were the one who put your mouse and clicked AND read it. Oh and about the last names, I got them from a manga titled Blood Sucker: Legend of Zipanga. I can't really think of who to put going through the door. Any ideas and I would love it. Oh and can I have at least ONE review flame or not! Also sorry if it's just a little bit to short but I swear I will try to make the next chapter longer. If you do have any ideas and would be willing to share them with me your welcome to mail me at ShadowkadoYahooDOTcom


	2. Exchange

Not much to say except for the disclaimer.

I don't own anything KH or FF except for the minor little key chains and such.

-------------------------------

A Collar and Black Eyeliner

By: No-Chan

Chapter.2.

Exchange

Riku's POV

As I said my name to him, he gave another smile. I was about to say something else but then the door burst open, and someone walked in. Okay, to be honest the door didn't really burst it just opened but it still scared me a little bit I'll admit. A man with long silver hair strode in, acting like the place was his.

He stared at us for a few moments then gave a chuckle. It took me a few moments to realize what he had laughed at. Then I remembered the person under me and I quickly jumped off of him. Sora gave a little Yay as he jumped off the bed and instead jumped on the man, a large silly smile on his mouth.

"SEPHI!" Came his earsplitting scream of joy. Sora had his legs wrapped against the man he had called 'SEPHI', although I doubted that was his real name, and his arms hung loosely around his neck.

The man smiled as he leaned down to Sora's face and placed his lips on the spiky brunette's own. Sora instantly leaned into the kiss and I'm sure that they had already gotten in each others mouth, in just that small amount of time.

Maybe he was his boyfriend or something Although I knew that if I were and had found another guy on top of him I would be rather pissed.

"Ahem." I grunted as I had a feeling I didn't want this to go any farther considering the way the silver-haired man already had his hands reaching for the boy pants, and how Sora had his arms up the mans shirt.

Sora turned around and glared at me, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"No, no, the boy's right," he said it as he stared at me, a smile appearing on his face.

"We should stop before we do what happened last time. Your neighbors weren't exactly thrilled with the fact that their landlord just fucked a kid senseless." I thought about puking but decided not to, as I really didn't feel like cleaning it up afterwards.

"Wait so you're the landlord, Right?" I asked.

"Correct. I am Sephiroth."

"Then who was the blond haired dude at the front desk?"

"Foxy. Foxy blond haired dude at the front desk." Sora said as a wicked smile appeared on his face, replacing the scowl. Okay, yes I will agree with him. The guy, who I believe called himself Cloud, was really nice looking-Wait, what the hell am I thinking!

"Now Sora," Sephiroth said as he clucked, waving his finger, "Must you be so promiscuous?" He laughed or rather chuckled as he laid his hand on Sora's spine and began to gently move his hand up and down along it, leaning down near Sora's ear, whispering something in it. I don't think I wanted to know what was being said.

Sora's expression became blank, his eye's glassing over. He gave a small nod, then another.

"Will it keep me here?" He asked softly, although I don't think I was really meant to hear him say it.

Sephiroth leaned away and smiled.

"Of course. Do you think I would lie to you?" It wasn't really a question. More of a telling to reassure.

"Then I'll do it . . . Same time?" Sora answered like this wasn't the first time. To tell the truth it kinda scared me, even if I had only known the kid for about ten to fifteen minutes.

"Yes." Was all he simply said as his smile widened.

A rather brief exchange. One that I'm sure I don't want to know about. Although I can't say I wasn't curious, because then I would be lying. I'm really not good at lying anyway. But I said nothing. Sephiroth continued to smile, or rather smirk now, as he walked out.

As he reached out for the door knob he turned his head, so that silver strands moved lightly catching the light from different directions. Although the only light came from the cheap florescent one that hung over head, it was still beautiful.

"Play nicely you two." And with that he was out the door and gone, all in one amazingly short move. Sora still stood there, his eyes at the door where Sephiroth had disappeared, his eyes seeming to be deeply troubled.

I forgot about him, and fell down on the bed, where only moments ago I had Sora straddle me. Of course my mind forgot about me doing the same to him. Simple human blunders, that makes us feel better. All by not thinking about what we had done also.

I gave a sigh as I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, knowing that somehow a headache was going to appear in any moment. And I was most unfortunately right.

I could feel the throbbing staring at the sides and then spreading to the top, until it consumed my head completely in one monstrous bite.

Thankfully I could feel myself drifting into the darkness of sleep.

(X)

**Ya well sue me! I've been busy with Finals and what not cause ya know I'm still in middle school, and the people decide it's fun to make my life a living hell . . . Along with all of the students. Including David Chaney! Yes, now I am happy. Our poor dear sonuvabitch school president must also suffer through this nightmarish torture called Winter Finals. Hmmm, and if you review you get two cookies with a knife included!**

**And I will try to update again soon! Sorry I made you wait so long, but I couldn't think because of the ACT test! It stole my brain and gave it to the teachers, ja? And my computer was being fussy.**


End file.
